


One Week Later

by sehvnteen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehvnteen/pseuds/sehvnteen
Summary: Bellamy sighed. "Do you even have any coordinates? Do you even know if there are any bunkers left?""No," she confessed. "I don't but you and I both know we need to get more supplies or things will get out of hand.""Fine. We look around where the first bunker was and the bunker Finn found." He looked around camp, "But fair warning, this is going to be longer than a day trip.""Than pack a gun and more rations. I'll meet you out here in ten."orClarke and Bellamy discover a new bunker in hope to find something they could use to last through winter, they found something else instead.





	One Week Later

Clarke Griffin was running out of blankets. And patience. She was running out of patience quicker and with a camp that has over eighty kids who are all cold, that was  _very_ quickly.

It had only been a week since the last trip her and Bellamy took to the bunker and she knew that she had to go back, or ask Jaha on a new bunker. But, Jaha had made her promise to stay in camp until the Exodus ship had been launched.

She must've been glaring at the blank screen for a while because she didn't even notice that the tent wasn't empty anymore. Clarke felt a hand grasp at her shoulder; looking up, she saw Finn standing in front of her, looking like he had bad news.

"What?" She asked, not quite sure how to act around him anymore.

"We just ran out of blankets and some of Murphy's old friends have been demanding an up to the stock."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "They do realize that the Exodus ship will be launched soon right? Carrying all supplies we need?"

"They're demanding, Clarke." Finn sighed. "Even Bellamy isn't getting through to them."

She nodded. "I'll handle it, you just— you're stab wound still isn't healed. You need to get some rest." Clarke moved beside him to leave but he caught her arm.

"Clarke..."

"You don't want it to get infected, I'll tell Raven to change your bandages soon, okay?" Before he could say anything, Clarke flung her arm from his grasp and left.

The camp was a wreck. Campers were fighting over jackets and blankets, nobody was working, and rations were running out almost as quickly as the blankets were. She finally found Bellamy making his way to the dropship.

"Wait!" Clarke called, running to him. "Bellamy, we need to talk."

"If it's about that grounder again, I don't want to hear it." Bellamy assumed it was because he tried to push past Clarke but she blocked him.

"No, it's about us needing more supplies  _quick_ ," She admitted. "Listen, we need to go find another bunker, we can't keep waiting around for the Exodus ship to come."

Bellamy sighed. "Do you even have any coordinates? Do you even  _know_ if there are any bunkers left?"

"No," she confessed. "I don't but you and I both know we need to get more supplies or things will get out of hand."

"Fine. We look around where the first bunker was and the bunker Finn found." He looked around camp, "But fair warning, this is going to be longer than a day trip."

"Than pack a gun and more rations. I'll meet you out here in ten."

Hours later, Bellamy and Clarke trudged through the woods, guns loaded and eyes on the lookout. They left Miller in charge until the came back.

They walked for so long that the sun had begun to set and a thin dusting of snow had sprinkled itself on their tracks which was quite convenient.

"I don't mean to sound like a downer but I don't think there is another bunker nearby," Bellamy said. "We should probably set camp or go back to that bunker to stay the night." If it weren't dark, Bellamy could've almost swore that Clarke's cheeks tinged pink.

"We should go to the bunker, we shouldn't just sleep outside where we could be vulnerable, remember, the grounder could still retaliate." Clarke turned and tried to navigate her way through the woods.

"Aye, aye, Princess." Bellamy followed her, keeping on hand on his gun at all time.

After an hour or so, they finally found the bunker. Clarke climbed in first, sighing in relief to see the blankets and pillows still there. "We can bring these back to camp when we leave in the morning." It wasn't until she saw Bellamy's shocked expression when she realized that he had never been inside.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh. Yeah, definitely. You take the couch, I'll sleep on the ground." Bellamy didn't wait for a response before pulling out a blanket and setting it down.

"Wait, no. It's fine, you can stay on one side and I'll stay on the other, that way we both can stay comfortable." Clarke was almost as stubborn as Bellamy.

He obliged using their packs to set a divider between the two— just in case.

"Good night, Bellamy."

"Good night, Clarke."

* * *

 

Clarke's watch beeped loudly and repetitively yet she still hadn't woken up. Unfortunately, it woke Bellamy up. Groaning, he turned over and saw Clarke still fast asleep, leaning against the armrest.

He nudged her, "Rise and shine."

She mumbled something incoherently.

Bellamy didn't know what to do, he tried poking and prodding her arms but Clarke still resisted, he even considered just carrying her on his back so they could find the bunker quicker. He almost did but Clarke began to stir. She grabbed the armrest to lift her up to a sitting position. Stifling a yawn, Clarke said, "You ready?"

Bellamy nodded. "I was thinking we come back here later to get all of the blankets and such, just so we don't have to carry it everywhere," he explained as Clarke got herself ready. She nodded.

"Let's go then."

Clarke followed Bellamy up the latter and back out to forest. It was once green and lush, now it had transformed into winter wonderland. Though Clarke thought it looked beautiful, Bellamy had other thoughts. "We're never going to find anything now, everything looks different in the snow."

"We can do it. I know it."

The two found their way back to the bunker they found last week. Clarke sighed, everything did look different in the snow. "You that way and I'll go that way, stay within shouting distance."

Bellamy nodded.

She shuffled through the dead plants and dried grass, Clarke hacked away weeds and branches to see if she could find a handle anywhere. She found nothing, but soon enough, she heard Bellamy tell her name.

"Did you find one?" She shouted, walking towards the hunched figure.

"Think so," He hacked at the handle, cracking the rust. The two lifted the door up and the musky dew smell evaded their noses.

Nonetheless, Clarke smiled. She climbed down, Bellamy following in tow. Cobwebs covered almost all of the walls, and the dust was incredibly heavy. Despite all of that, the bunker had almost seemed hospitable. Clarke grabbed a light and set it down on the table and began to rifle through one of the boxes while Bellamy did the same on the other side of the room. Her fingers felt something soft in the boxes but to her dismay, it was a fake velvet hat. It was all around red with white trimming and a white Pom Pom at the pointed end. "I've read about these."

Bellamy turned. "What? About hats? Come on, Clarke, we need to get what we need and leave."

"No, this is—" she began to trifle through the box again, grasping at stockings and hats. "Bellamy, these are  _Christmas_ items."

He walked to her, a sack of blankets in his hand. "You're excited about a bunch of pre-bomb holiday items?"

" _Yes, I am_." Clarke laughed, a clear and joyous sound that hadn't been heard in a while. She even shoved the hat on Bellamy's head, he even let her because of the amount of joy she was feeling.

What was the jackpot for Clarke was a small pile of ugly sweaters with prints of reindeer and pine trees on them. She hugged a grey one to her chest and sighed. "We can bring these back because it might prevent hypothermia."

Bellamy smiled, "You done?"

Clarke stuffed them into her bag and nodded. "We really should get back to camp, just need to stop by the other bunker to get the other supplies."

He only nodded, for some reason, the thought of Clarke freaking out over holiday items had made him feel a bit warmer. Bellamy didn't tell her that of course. "Let's go then."

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote for Bellarke, so sorry if it's OOC!


End file.
